


【翻译】恍若隔世（wally/dick）-战五渣斯基

by Tuki



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_d0e4519





	【翻译】恍若隔世（wally/dick）-战五渣斯基

**Author's Note:**

> http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_d0e4519

 

 

【翻译】恍若隔世（wally/dick）-战五渣斯基

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

body{background-color:#f1f1f1;}  
.c1,.c1 a{color:#444;}  
.c2,.c2 a{color:#888;}  
.m-nav a:hover,  
.m-nav .clicked{color:#444;}  
.m-pager a:hover{color:#fff;}  
.c3,.c3 a{color:#666;}  
.c4,.c4 a{color:#444;}  
.c5,.c5 a,blockquote, .notes, .notes a, .notes a:hover{color:#444;}  
.g-head,  
.g-foot,  
.m-pager a,  
.m-goTopArea,  
.m-nav .about .aboutlayer{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-pager a:hover{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-search,.m-search input{background:#cacaca;}  
.m-post,.m-pager{border-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.notes .note{border-bottom-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.text img{max-width:100%;_width:100%;}

[战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  


  


 

 

[UAPP](http://1208951894.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)

 

[私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/1208951894)

 

[归档](http://1208951894.lofter.com/view)  
[RSS](http://1208951894.lofter.com/rss)

关于  
  
[](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  
一只兔子。  
  
  


##  [【翻译】恍若隔世（wally/dick）](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_d0e4519)

原作者: Rinko-Chwan

原文: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9285650/1/Life-is-a-blur

注意事项: 这篇设定为YJ第二季末以后，但与原作有些差异。另外文中下划线代表回忆，加粗代表说话很快。

 

恍若隔世（Life is a blur）

他感觉被浸泡在一个模糊的世界。杂音噪音恼人地在耳旁回响，万千只手抓伸着他的全身试图将他留下。但他不停地旋转漂浮，离冲破水面只差厘尺之远。

他失忆了。就连自己是谁也一同忘却。医院里护士看他时眼里都带着不加掩饰的同情。他想对她们大吼，想把枕头撕开，但是他没有力气来实施。他感觉并不适应这没多少力气的身体。每天只能吃流食让他感觉身体一天比一天虚弱，能量并没有回复多少。

有些时候，当他听着床边心脏监控器里自己稳定的心跳声时，他会看见许多闪影。那是他的记忆。他努力地去抓住它们，但它们总是会从手中滑出。

我不想死。

——利！

有些时候，他在想会不会有人来告诉他他是谁。过了一个月，他终于可以坐起来并能移除氧气罩了。他知道他一直在耗费医院的善款，也越来越清楚地认识到他根本没钱还给医院的事实，他马上就要被赶出去了。

“你的身体似乎…还很不协调。”医生的目光一直停留在手中的记事板。“很严重的过劳，你的身体机能一直处在关闭状态；不过一切都在往好的方向走，你一周后就可以起床去跑步了。”

等到可以正常发声后，他向护士要了一面镜子。护士对他微微一笑，同意了。一张惨白的脸从镜子里回望着他。浅红的头发杂乱地伸向不同的方向，他可以感觉得到头发比正常时还要长一点。绿色的眼睛无神地望着他。这一切感觉好奇怪。他的手一阵抽搐。这副死气沉沉的样子让他心神不安，但他不知道为什么。他只想站起来，去散步，甚至去奔跑。翠绿色的眼睛里闪耀的一丝火光似乎在蔑视着他。

“沃利。”护士抬起头，很惊讶地看着他。“我的名字叫沃利。”他嘴角上扬微微一笑。他终于记起点什么了。

只有一个名字和医院给他的大笔善款，他决定在当地咖啡馆找一份工作。慢慢地，他可以赚回工资并还钱给医院和那些帮助过他的人了。

生活在缓慢地进行着，同时也令他不安，但他必须得克服这些继续生活下去。毕竟，当一个人什么都不记得的时候他还能做些什么呢？他每天清晨都会去慢跑来帮助他振作精神，但还是感觉有什么地方不对劲。

嘿，我是沃利，你知道的，闪电小—

伙计，我知道你是谁！这套黄色制服太显眼了。

嗯，你的披风也很显眼啊。

“唉，这可真没意思，一点都'不服*'。”

什么——？

自从离开医院已经六个月了。除了名字和一些不时地和无脸人对话的闪影外，他真的是一无所知。医院的心理专家林医生告诉他是时候放弃过去重新开始了。但是如果有人来找他呢？他的家人什么的？林医生仅仅是悲伤地望着他，一言不发。八个月的漫长时期里，从来没有人来找过他。再待四个月，他坚持道。再待四个月然后他就放弃。

失忆了整整满一年后，他终于放弃了。他已经不再去看林医生了，而且他也对现在的生活很满足。虽然他在工作上做的不太好而且欠的钱还没有还清，但他至少有了一间可以安身的房子和一份收入不高但很稳定的工作。他满足了，但他并不高兴。

混调各种饮料的时候让他想起了混合化学试剂时的感觉。各种化学药品的名字存于他的头脑中，他甚至可以背诵整个元素周期表。就是在这时才让他想知道他之前到底是什么人才会记住这些东西。

又过了两个月，他被提拔到另一个城市去工作。“可能你在那边会有更好的前途。”店主，一个瘦弱的三十多岁大叔对他说道。他回到医院告诉医生们这个消息，并许诺会继续还钱的。但给他治疗过的医生只是拍拍他的背并说不用还钱了。只是一份告别的礼物，他解释道。你经历得太多了，沃利。

谢谢你们。

他就这样义无反顾地离开了。

中心城比他醒来时所在的小镇还要热闹很多，高楼大厦名牌豪车在这里随处可见。 他隐隐约约感觉到这里还有许多著名的实验室。想要参观实验室的欲望让他指尖颤抖，但他不知道为什么。

中心城有一位人尽皆知的英雄，他听人家叫他闪电侠。闪电侠和他的助—，不对，和他的搭档，闪电小子，常常成为人们的焦点。对于这样一个名人，沃利却从来没有见过他。有些时候里所见到的不过是模糊的红黄闪影。虽然他没真正意义上见过闪电侠，但他总被一种奇怪的感觉烦扰着。有些时候他会强迫大脑想出他非常非常想知道的答案，但这样只会让他更头痛。

我不想回去。

但、但是为什么—

迪克，在经历了这一切以后你还不明白吗？我们差点就失去了生命。这已经不再是一种兴趣爱好了，我们都命悬一线，我们是无法从死亡中复生的。

沃利，我懂。但是正如你所说的，命悬一线。不仅仅是我们，还有许多无辜的人们。这不是一种爱好，而是一种职责。

我、我很抱歉，但是我不能、我不能把他们的生命看得比你们重要。

我理解。但是你要明白，死亡并不是终结。你只有忘记了此生所做时才算真正地死掉。我们现在所做的，是可以留下珍贵回忆的。

他从睡梦中醒来，身上的衬衫已经湿透了。两鬓不停地胀痛让他难以忍耐。多么讽刺啊，沃利苦笑道，可能他真的死掉了。如果他都不知道自己是谁，那么这个叫沃利的人就已经死掉了，是时候放弃过去迎接新生活了。

抢劫事件发生时他正在银行提款（他依旧在给镇里的那家医院还钱）。一声枪声撕破空际，随之而来一阵尖叫。全副武装的劫匪命令他们蹲下，所有的出口也被其同伙一一锁死。当沃利蹲下来时，他感到难以置信的冷静。他应该惊慌才对，但是他没有。他的心跳加速，腿上的血液沸腾不止，肾上腺素涌入全身。为什么，这到底是为什么？

解决出口被锁死这种问题对于超级英雄来说简直易如反掌。闪电侠没过多久就赶到了现场。那身令人瞩目的红色制服让沃利想起了沸腾的鲜血。闪电小子也紧随其后，那头红色乱发下戴着一副很眼熟的护目镜。沃利的头开始隐隐作痛，他只好低着头来减轻痛苦。  
没过多久劫犯被制服，人质也都被释放了。英雄们也迅速离开了。沃利伸展了一下蹲了太久而麻木的双腿。他突然有种冲动:去跑步，去感受风吹打着脸的滋味。努力忍下这股冲动，他就回家了。

你不是说永远都不会再穿这身制服了么。

喂，不要给我说教。这次性质不同，我是为了家庭才破例的。

你个笨蛋，我才不是在给你说教。我只想说，你要小心一点，知道吗？你已经不干这行有两年了……

我知道，阿忒弥斯一直在我耳边唠叨这事呢。

你俩是不是还在…

不，我们已经两清了，但我们还是朋友。

是吗…

怎么，你不“服”吗？

呸，我就知道总有一天她会把你这不知消停的家伙甩掉的。

这就有点伤人了哟神奇小子，我要让你知道我的不知消停还有其他用处的。

他像往日一样一大早就来到店里，门外的气流冷得刺骨。当他的同事麦克刚把营业的牌子挂起来不久，店里就迎来了第一位顾客。来的人是一个平均身高的黑发男子，大概二十岁出头。当时他在柜台后面搬运咖啡豆所以没看见那人长什么样。不过沃利可以肯定他戴着一副墨镜，而且开口时声音足以迷倒万千女性。沃利突然感觉心跳停止了。这声音…就像他梦里面的那个人一样。虽然更低沉一点，但是很耳熟。马克快速调完了他点的饮品后，他就匆匆离开了，沃利都没有好好看过他一眼。可能听错了吧，沃利自我安慰道。这么大清早大脑依然迷迷糊糊的。

第二天，等到他关店时已经过深夜十点了。锁好门后，拉紧夹克包裹好自己，他就独自一人回家了。但还么走多久，他就看到一群歹徒正在抢劫一个中年妇女。他开始心跳加速，并不是为自己的安危而焦虑，而是别的什么原因。就像上次在银行一样，他似乎在期待着什么。

“草，被看见了。”其中一个歹徒发现了他并咒骂道。“咱们也抢他好了。”另一个同伙提议道，其他人纷纷附和并向他逼近。

“你们这些坏蛋！”妇女尖声喊道，“我要叫警…啊！”

其中一个歹徒狠狠地推了她一把，试图把她手里的包拽过来，但她却将包抓死死的。

“如果你不想受伤的话……”歹徒嘲弄似地向他走近，沃利皱起了眉头。  
歹徒的一只手搭到他的肩膀上，沃利没有多想全凭身体反射快速将手弹开，然后躲开了同伙扔来的拳头。这一切对他来说就像慢镜头播放一样。他轻易躲过了他们猛烈的攻势，甚至还进行了反击。几秒之内大多数歹徒早已趴在地上呻吟不止了。挟持妇女的那些人像看疯子一样瞪着他，然后就四散奔逃了。

沃利跪在她前面“你还好吗？”

“我、我没事。年轻人，你是怎么—”她看起来很惊讶。

看见他脸上疑惑的表情，她继续说道“年轻人，你刚才好快，简直就像…就像是闪电侠。难道你是…？”

“不…不是，”Wally感觉胸口涌上一阵酸楚，快得像闪电侠？他的头又开始发痛。“我、我不是闪电侠，刚才只是肾上腺素起的作用。一定是这样的。”

察觉到他的不对劲，妇女点点头表示同意，“你、你说的对，一定是肾上腺素的作用……”

Wally心不在焉地点点头，随后跑着离开了。为什么这一切都理所当然地发生却又感觉有哪里不对劲？他急躁地抓着自己头发。为什么他就是记不起来？

某天，当他在超市购物时不小心撞到了一位中年妇女，她和他一样有着一头红色短发和一双浅绿色的眼睛。

“啊，不好意思。”他捡起散落的尿布放回了塞满着各种婴儿用品的推车里。而她却一脸震惊地看着他。

“呃，” 突然的沉默让他很不自在。“我先…走了啊…”他转个身打算离开却被她抓住了臂膀。

“很抱歉，”她说着，脸上布满了悲伤的神色，让Wally感觉不太好。“只是你长得很像…我认识的某个人。”

她认识的某个人使她难过？不是亲人离开了就是…死掉了。沃利勉强咽下喉中的酸楚。“真对不起？”

“没关系，这都是我的错，买的东西太多都看不见前面的路了。”她微微一笑，尽管脸上还带着些悲伤的神色。

“那需不需要我帮你搬下东西？”Wally没多想就脱口而出。

“没事的，我丈夫会来接我。”她的声音突然变得慈爱起来。“很高兴…见到你。”

Wally不好意思地点点头，随后两人就各路而行了。当他经过停车场时，他隐隐约约可以听见那位女士的声音:“巴里，你肯定不相信我刚才看见了谁…”

让我上吧。

什么？！伙计，当初可是你说要珍惜生命再也不回来的。退下吧，我们可以解决的。

“不你们解决不了。你们都需要我。我好好地想过了你说的话，其他无辜人们的性命也同样值得去守护。”

“我不是这个意思——让你冒着可能死亡的风险去拯救他人。”

可能性只是一个数字。拯救他人是我们的职责，还记得吗？干这一行总会出现意外。

死亡率高达百分之八十，我很抱歉，我不能冒这个风险。我不想拿你做赌注。

在小我和整个世界之间哪个更重要？

你可能不明白，但你和世界一样重要。

不，我才没那么重要。

一股悲哀的情绪不停地冲击他。曾经有过一段时间，他为自己失去了非常重要的东西而苦恼的情绪折磨着。他也曾想过再去看一次心理医生，但他内心知道这种空虚不是一个心理医生可以弥补的。

第二年逐渐接近尾声，他也在中心城待了也将近一年。不知道为什么，他对这座城市挺有感情的，这里对他来说就像家一样。不久后，举行纪念日的消息四处传来。

“就是一场追悼会。”马克在休息时向他谈起这件事。“从两年前开始每年都会举行。为了缅怀那位为拯救世界而牺牲的英雄。”

“英雄？”

“对啊，你应该知道吧？”沃利摇了摇头。

“那位英雄之前还住在中心城呢！他是第一代闪电小子。”马克说道。“所以在城内，人人都很重视这个追悼会。”

“那你…打算去吗？”一种不安的感觉在沃利胃里不停翻滚。这一切感觉全都错位了！

“应该会去。只要安娜准许我们早点关门就好啦。”

“那…我能和你一起去吗？”

“当然可以。你果然还是对这座城市了解甚少啊。”

沃利随后再也没去想过那种错位感是怎么回事，一直到了纪念日当天。说来也巧，这一天也是沃利被送进医院而失忆的前一天。他们的老板安娜允许他们四点关门去参加纪念活动。  
不过与其说这是场追悼会，不如说更像一次庆典活动。庆祝那位英雄拯救了世界，那位为此而牺牲的英雄。

“闪电侠和其他联盟成员都会亲自到场的。”

“联…盟？”

“喂伙计，我知道你不是本地人，但你真的没听说过联盟？”

“你是说正义联盟？”

“恩，还有那支新组建的小队…叫少年正义联盟来着？他们去年来过了，不知道今年还来不来。”

当马克继续滔滔不绝地说着，沃利开始扫视起周围的景象。庆典就在一个公园附近举行，沃利发觉自己从来没来过这里。通常他都会绕着城区跑步而不会选择来公园。毕竟这里和他工作的地方方向相反。一座纪念碑立在开阔的广场上，一看便知那就是为闪电小子而设立的。

他的胃又开始不自觉地抽动起来，让他很不舒服。最近他总是会出现这种症状。  
这时，他注意到了附近一群看似稚气未脱的年轻人。他们虽然表现得很庄重，但沃利却感觉他们很眼熟。一个身材匀称穿着紧身衣裤的青年皱着眉头听着他身旁的姑娘说话。而那个姑娘有着一头红色的短发，与青年紧紧贴在一起。另一个更年长的黑肤男子与一个棕发女孩走在他们后面……

“喂，你在听我说嘛？”

“在听啊。”Wally马上回应道。“你在说安娜…?”

“恩。她不戴墨镜的时候还是挺迷人的…”

“你刚才说庆典什么时候开始来着？”

马克看了看表，“半个小时后。总之如果她变下穿衣风格的话…”

沃利无视了马克的话，和他一起挤过拥挤的人群。沃利这才发现马克说城里人很看重这次庆典确实没有夸张。  
他心不在焉的时候不小心撞到了人，当他停下打算道歉时，马克早已消失在了人海中。（那个笨蛋大概都没发现沃利不见了）

“对不起。”他转身对他撞到的人道歉。这是一个比他高不了多少的黑发青年，墨镜挡住了他的眼睛，沃利觉得他好眼熟。

“你…”

沃利挑了挑眉，没想过他会和这样一个性感的青年搭话。

“真的很抱歉。”沃利说完，打算离开，却因听到熟悉的声音而全身怔住了。“你长的像我认识的一个人。”声音中带着的悲伤让沃利的内心泛起了涟漪。

他尴尬地笑笑，“真有意思，你不是第一个对我说这话的人。”他想到了那位在超市碰到的女士。如果他们说的都是同一个那该有多巧？沃利可不想勾起他们与那个可能已故的人的不好回忆。

“我不是第一个…？”

沃利无奈耸耸肩。

“对了，我也很抱歉撞到了你。你和朋友一起来的吗？”

“是的，但是…他走了，找不到了。”沃利向人海中瞟了一眼，没错，他确实不见了。

“那让我陪你一程来补偿我的过失吧。”他嘴角扬起一个微笑。这让沃利有点不知所措，他是在和他调情么？

“我叫理查德。”

“我是沃利。”理查德听到名字后仿佛怔了一下，这让沃利有点不解。怎么了啊？

“那么…沃利，你是本地人吗？”他在说他的名字时似乎露出了不自在的神情，让沃利觉得这其中一定有什么不可告人的内情。

“不，我来自西边的一个小镇。”他回答道，想着他的新生活就是从这里开始的。

“原来如此。”他看起来很失望。沃利感觉到就算是在户外与人交往，理查德的行为举止依然还是老样子。但为什么他会这么清楚？

“那么你呢？”沃利问到，借此缓和两人之间逐渐产生的尴尬。

“我也不是。我来自哥谭。”哥谭这个词让沃利记起了什么。阴暗得令人发毛的城市中，一位黑暗骑士站立于屋顶上。

“你来这里只是为了参加庆典么？”

“对。”他没有再说话沃利也就没多问了。不久后，庆典正式开始了，市长在台上发表演讲，而他身旁站着几位超级英雄:闪电侠，闪电小子，超级小子，火星小姐…为什么他全都认识？

“我们今天相聚于此只为了纪念一位英雄，一位为拯救世界而……”沃利无视了演讲内容瞟了理查德一眼，发现他正在看着自己。

“怎么了？我脸上有什么东西么？ **喂伙计不要瞪着我啦** 。”他流利将这句话地脱口而出。

理查德轻笑了一声，脸上的表情很憔悴。沃利看到他这样好想立刻安抚他，就算他对这个人一无所知。

“你真的让我想起某个人。”理查德说话时声音很沙哑。“你说你姓什么来着？”

“我没有姓。从记录上看我姓帕克，但我觉得我真名肯定不是这个。”

“什么意思？”

“我…我失忆了。”沃利艰难地说出实情，“我在两年前失忆了。”

他可以感觉到理查德吃惊得睁大了眼睛。说到自己的痛处，沃利感觉很不自在。他突然发觉在这个场合谈起这个话题很不合适。正尴尬之时，他发现了马克。

“啊，我看见我朋友了，我最好还是赶紧过去吧。”他急着走出人群，“很高兴认识你——”

“等等；我要…怎么联系你？”

“嗯…我在第三街道的咖啡店工作，如果你想找我的话你可以过来。”两人点头告别后他直奔马克而去。

别走，你对我来说就是整个世界。

第二天清晨，他的头痛又犯了。一阵阵的空虚感直钻他的头颅。按理说他应该请个病假，但一直躺在床上什么事也不干让他难以忍受。所以他像往常一样换好衣服晨跑后去工作了。

大约晌午时分，那位他在超市遇到的女士（沃利发现自己一直都记得这次经历）带着一位红发男子走进了店里。这天店里没多少顾客，所以只需要沃利一个人应付就够了。

“欢迎光临。”沃利礼貌地问好，在想这位女士会不会把他忘了。“两位需要点什么？”

红发男子看到他时倒吸了一口凉气，那位女士拍拍他的后背安抚他。她转向沃利，“嗨，不知道你还记不记得我，我在超市的时候…”

“不小心撞到了我。是的我记得。”

她笑了，似乎很满意。“我还没好好地介绍我自己。我叫艾伦阿瑞斯，这是我的丈夫巴里。”沃利此时完全放松了下来，不知道为什么，沃利感觉和他们已经认识了许久。在没有顾客进来的空档，他也介绍了自己。

“我是沃利。”他说完发现她的眼眶湿润了，让沃利担心自己说了什么不该说的事。而巴里却很奇怪地看着他。

他们点了单在窗边坐下了。沃利隐隐约约可以听到他们对话的内容。

“就像迪克说的一样——”

“你觉得有没有可能——”

“——再多观察一下——”

“你点的饮品做好了。”沃利走进他们，正好打断了他们的对话。自此之后，这对夫妇经常都会前来拜访。沃利感觉内心的空虚逐渐消失了。

两周后，两个少年走进了店里。其中一个有着一头红色乱发，还有和他一样的绿色眼睛，另一个则是黑发，戴着一副墨镜。现在的年轻人都喜欢带墨镜么？

这回轮到马克值班了，而沃利在一旁清理因故障而喷咖啡喷得满地都是的机器。清晨来的客人基本上都被打发走了，让店里度过了一个清闲的上午。

“ **嘿我要一份焦糖巧克力咖啡要多加牛奶** 。”红发少年看起来很激动。马克吃惊地眨了眨眼，“你说什么？”

“他说他要一份焦糖巧克力咖啡，多加牛奶，”沃利解释道，“但是如果我是你的话可不会加那么多牛奶。”这少年看起来血糖已经够高了，不需要再多加了。

“ **哇你居然能听懂？”** 这孩子激动得在原地震动，让沃利忍不住笑了出来。“ **真是太棒了你听见了吗提姆也许迪克说的都是真的！！”**

他的朋友提姆只是冲着他微微一笑。拍了拍他的肩膀防止他震动过度在地上钻出一个洞。“我要一份咖啡，不加牛奶。”

马克一时没反应过来，随后耸耸肩开始干活。那两个少年坐在柜台旁，不停地偷看着沃利，以为他没发现。但沃利不仅意识到了他俩的目光。还觉得非常不自在。

“喂小鬼…”

“ **我才不是小鬼！”**

“听着，你们是认识我还是怎么的？你们刚才一直在看着我。”沃利扫了一眼一旁人忙于制作咖啡的马克。

“你看起来就像我们认识的某个人。”提姆在红发少年开口之前答道。

“最近我经常被人这么说。”这句话似乎已经成了别人和他交谈的必备话语了。首先是艾瑞斯，然后说迪克。现在是这两个少年。不过沃利依然觉得这两个陌生男孩很眼熟。

他们还没说几句，马克就带着他们点的咖啡过来了。随后两人就离开了。

还记得你说过有百分之八十的概率会死掉么？

沃利你在说什么…不，你该不会…

对不起，但是已经晚了。

不，别走…我求求你…

嘿，不要冲着我哭好嘛？一切都会好转的。

才不会好转。这简直就是灾难，无法挽救的灾难。

真好笑啊伙计。

我才没开玩笑，你不能走。

我离开过一次，但是我又回来了呀。

这根本不一样！你是无法从死亡中回来的。

我确实这样说过。但是我会留下宝贵回忆的对吧？我会永生的。

别——

我们总有一天会再见的，我保证。

沃利——

感谢你做的一切。

求求你，别走！

该告别啦，神奇小子。

求求你不要离开我。

一个月后，艾瑞斯带着两个小宝宝来到店里，这次巴里却没有跟来。“这是Don，还有这是Dawn。”她向他介绍着宝宝的名字。“对沃利叔叔问个好。”两个宝宝咯咯咯地笑了起来。

沃利弯下身子凑近去看宝宝，“你们好啊。”他看向艾瑞斯，“他俩真可爱啊。”

“谢谢你。”

给艾瑞斯端来她点的早餐和茶后，沃利就停下休息了。

“有些问题困扰我很久了……我能问你一下吗？”正在给宝宝擦嘴的艾瑞斯抬起头看着他，似乎很惊讶。

“可以。坐下谈吧。”

做了个深呼吸后，沃利脱口而出:“ **你认识我吗？”**  
没等她回答，沃利继续说道，“ **因为你感觉好熟悉但是我不太确定因为我失忆了所以我什么都不记得但是我** **真的想…”**

“沃利，淡定。”艾瑞斯腾出一只手搭在他的肩膀上，“先做深呼吸，然后再问吧。”

“好…好的。”他调整好呼吸后再问道，“你认识我吗？因为你感觉好熟悉，但是我什么都不记得了，因为我失忆了。如果你真的认识我的话，为什么你什么都不告诉我呢？”

艾瑞斯把纸巾放在桌子上，低下头一言不发。看她这个样子让沃利感觉很内疚，但是有些事情他必须得弄清楚。

“我很抱歉，但是我现在不能给你确切的答案。我想说我确实认识你，但是你可能不再是我知道的那个人了。”

“什…什么意思？”

“两年前，我的侄子沃利，死掉了。”她的语气中透着悲伤。“虽然我们找不到他的遗体，但多方证据向我们证明他确实已经死亡了。而你…你长得很像他，况且你们还有相同的名字。”

“他…他全名叫什么？”

“沃利维斯特。”

突然间禁锢着他回忆过去的枷锁仿佛都被打破了，那股折磨着他的压迫感也一同消失。他感觉天旋地转，眼前一片花白，头也像被灼烧一般生疼。

“沃利！”他隐隐约约可以听到艾瑞斯担心地呼唤着他。

“艾—艾瑞斯婶婶…”随后他就陷入了黑暗中。

他在医院醒来，脸上套着氧气罩。他可以听见一旁心率器运作的声音，还可以听见门外有人在说话，但不知道在说什么。

门突然打开了，只见理查德走了进来，从那次庆典后沃利就没见过他了。同时艾瑞斯和巴里尾随其后。他们都相互认识么？

“他醒了。”理查德轻声说道，打破了病房内令人窒息的死寂。“我去叫医——”

“没事，让我们去吧。”巴里拍拍他的肩膀，随后和艾瑞斯离开了。

理查德在病床一旁的椅子坐下，伸手将墨镜摘掉。看见镜后那双疲惫的蓝眼睛让沃利感到心头一紧。

“嘿，没事的。”看到机器上显示的拼命加速的心率，理查德将手搭到他的臂上。

“你…有记起什么吗？眨一次眼表示肯定，两次表示否定。”

他眨了三次。

“喂这是什么意思——哦，你能记起一部分，但不能理解其中的含义？”

他眨了一次。

“原来如此。”理查德脸上露出担忧的表情。他们就这么一言不发地地等待着时间流逝，直到医生走进来察看沃利的病情。

这天晚些时候，沃利摘掉了氧气罩并转移到了另一个病房。艾瑞斯在给沃利削苹果，这时巴里说话了。

“我们做了个DNA对比。”他不紧不慢地说道，似乎在等待着某些消极反应。“结果匹配了，你就是…沃利威斯特。”

“我…我是沃利威斯特。”他顺口地说出了自己的名字，突然感到一股安心的情绪冲击全身，那些不对劲的感觉都消失了。

“我到底是出了什么事才让你们都认为我死…死掉了？”

“这让迪克来解释吧。”

很耳熟的名字。似乎在他零碎的记忆里出现过。

我爱——

“迪克是谁？”

“这是我的昵称。”之前因为一些不明原因离开的理查德此时出现在了门口。

迪克踌躇地走上前。巴里和艾瑞斯站在一旁，意在给他俩一点私人空间。

“所以发生了什么？”沃利试探性地地问到，这些问题感觉就像不能触及的禁忌一般。

“生活发生了变化。”迪克开玩笑道。

“喂伙计，别这样，我现在很'不服'啊。”

“他…他还记得…”

气氛逐渐变得严肃起来。迪克在他面前坐了下来，双手交叉。“想要知道发生了什么，有一点你必须先清楚。”

沃利没说话，等着他继续说下去。

“沃利，你不是普通人。你是第一代闪电小子。”

“什、什么？喂伙计这不是什么恶俗的玩笑吧？众所周知第一代闪电小子为拯救世界而牺牲了啊。而我还活生生地坐在你面前呢？”

他总有种预感第一代闪电小子并没有死，但为什么就是他本人？他居然是超级英雄？

“我没骗你。”蓝色的眼睛直视着他。“你就是那个大家都认为已经牺牲掉的闪电小子。你当时就那样无缘无故消失了，就连遗体都没有留下。”

“但是我还活着，这又是为什么？”

“你可以把这当作一次重生。总之，不管你以后作何打算，大家都会支持你的，整个队伍会，我也会。”

沃利听完没多想，伸出了双臂。在半空中笨拙地晃了几下后迪克终于俯下身来接受了这个拥抱。一瞬间，怀念感又如潮水般涌出，让沃利沉浸在这个最亲切的拥抱之中。

“我很抱歉让你们经历了这么多。。”他向着迪克耳边低声说道。一瞬间沃利感觉这个拥抱抱得更紧了。

“都没事了。但是伙计，下次别再这么做了好吗？”意在调侃的话语说出来却如此心痛。沃利终于懂了，一切都懂了。

“我从来没找到合适的机会说这句话，但是我…我爱你，我一直都很爱你。”

“但是你就要离开了。”

“我必须得去。”

“我也爱你…”

他感觉到头隐隐作痛。正好迪克放开了他，脸上的悲伤尚未褪去。。

“我们不是普通的朋友，对吧？”

“对，我们曾经是最好的朋友。”他轻声说道，几乎将痛苦之情掩饰了过去。

“我们也不只是好朋友这么简单。”

迪克沉默了。“这很重要吗？你都不记得了。”

“我确实不记得，”沃利闭上眼睛，“但是我能感觉到我的心记得。”

记忆所遗忘的珍贵事物，身心会一直记得的。

沃利意识到，其实他早已对自己的过去略知一二了。不仅是其他人，他本人也惊讶自己能如此平静地接受事实。那份空虚感随时间逐渐填满。每当他闭上眼睛冥想时，他不会再迷失自我了。他知道自己就是沃利威斯特，第一代闪电小子。  
不过他是如何从死亡中幸存下来，又如何在几英里外的小镇中出现引起了很多疑问。虽然弄清楚其中的原因需要很长时间。但沃利现在已经满足了。

三天后他出院了。整个家庭都欢迎他的归来。他们给他看过去的照片还有他曾经引以为傲的制服。他知道他无法再成为闪电小子了，因为巴特艾伦已经代替了他的名号。

“ **你需要的话我可以把这套制服还给你** 。”巴特说道，“没什么大不了的。”

“没事，”沃利答道，“这制服挺适合你的。”

巴特露出了满意的微笑。就好像一直在等待着一次正式的认可。不过他也有资格继承沃利的头衔，沃利需要很长一段时间来考虑要不要回归到超级英雄的道路上去。

他还得每天和巴里一起训练来唤醒那些随记忆一同褪去的超能力。（谁能想到大名鼎鼎的闪电侠就是他的叔叔呢？）

他也和队友们见了面。梅根紧紧地拥抱了他，还把一盘烤糊了的饼干推到他的面前。康纳虽然什么话也没说，但给他了一个善意的微笑。卡尔德拍了拍他的后背欢迎他的归来。另外还有许多他没见过的新面孔也试探性地和他打了招呼。阿忒弥斯扇了他一巴掌，只为告别过去。虽然凭他的神速完全可以躲开，但他还是成全了她。

最后只剩下了夜翼。当他看到眼前那副熟悉的面具时，他扬起嘴角。

“嗨。”

“嘿。”

虽然他现在记忆还没恢复，以后也可能不会痊愈，但是他很确信，他回到了该回到的地方。

“我说过我们会再见面的。”他能感觉到迪克很惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“你确实说过，傻瓜。”

“那么…？”

“欢迎回来，沃利。”一个吻落在他的唇上。

“我到家了。”

—END—

*注解:这里是原作中大少用单词aster和whelm玩的梗，我想了半天也不知道怎么翻通顺，所以用了slomo字幕的翻译版本。

 

  
  
[birdflash](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/birdflash)[少年正义联盟](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%91%E5%B9%B4%E6%AD%A3%E4%B9%89%E8%81%94%E7%9B%9F)  


 

[2016-11-28](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_d0e4519)

[热度 65](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_d0e4519)

评论 4

评论(4)

热度(65)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'http://1208951894.lofter.com/morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

 

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://yukwwei.lofter.com/) [Keeeeeeeino](http://yukwwei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://kidol617.lofter.com/) [贾隆平的过世女友](http://kidol617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://saiiiiii.lofter.com/) [Saiiiiii](http://saiiiiii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [一方原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://denghuo026.lofter.com/) [灯火](http://denghuo026.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://chongmanjidudeyirenzhuomizang.lofter.com/) [阿铃不是阿玲](http://chongmanjidudeyirenzhuomizang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://yuehe429.lofter.com/) [月荷](http://yuehe429.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://liveplz.lofter.com/) [女朋友好可爱bot](http://liveplz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://qi186218.lofter.com/) [祺](http://qi186218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://yuanyuan947.lofter.com/) [L'arc](http://yuanyuan947.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://babao450.lofter.com/) [八宝](http://babao450.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://m138182200691.lofter.com/) [平安之境](http://m138182200691.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://m138182200691.lofter.com/) [平安之境](http://m138182200691.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](http://kayzzz.lofter.com/) [阿茈](http://kayzzz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://2463098220.lofter.com/) [william2718](http://2463098220.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://shiyinmaobushiyinmao.lofter.com/) [是银毛不是阴毛](http://shiyinmaobushiyinmao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://xiaoxiaodejiaotang.lofter.com/) [小小的焦糖](http://xiaoxiaodejiaotang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://1145751219.lofter.com/) [项空月](http://1145751219.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](http://1145751219.lofter.com/) [项空月](http://1145751219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://xlr89.lofter.com/) [XLR8](http://xlr89.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://quan615.lofter.com/) [，](http://quan615.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://7339449.lofter.com/) [堇是一根小草](http://7339449.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://rotten-to-the-core.lofter.com/) [三十度](http://rotten-to-the-core.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://yuisakur0604.lofter.com/) [Yui Bum](http://yuisakur0604.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://siliconqing.lofter.com/) [硅基生物小肥清](http://siliconqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://cynthia00230.lofter.com/) [伏墨](http://cynthia00230.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://zdy05.lofter.com/) [解玉儿](http://zdy05.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://rounder-r.lofter.com/) [Rounder](http://rounder-r.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://luye2471.lofter.com/) [绿野](http://luye2471.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](http://xiaoqigugu626.lofter.com/) [饼四今天发糖了吗](http://xiaoqigugu626.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://yoyo88403.lofter.com/) [yoyo88403](http://yoyo88403.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://siegfriedemerald.lofter.com/) [Siegfried卢](http://siegfriedemerald.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://xiaoguixiao.lofter.com/) [正始白羊](http://xiaoguixiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://oreo-one.lofter.com/) [奥利奥射火箭中_这很科学](http://oreo-one.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://20000401010714.lofter.com/) [核平的冬木市](http://20000401010714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://drug9915.lofter.com/) [我安昀闲今天鸽定你了](http://drug9915.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://scorpius0220.lofter.com/) [Morgen](http://scorpius0220.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://aken-blacky.lofter.com/) [七十二](http://aken-blacky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://dhalfe.lofter.com/) [初一的鲸鱼四条腿](http://dhalfe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://nightwing593.lofter.com/) [nightwing](http://nightwing593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://jiefangcheng.lofter.com/) [我也有点抑郁_咕咕冲鸭](http://jiefangcheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://zer0117.lofter.com/) [coco^](http://zer0117.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](http://zer0117.lofter.com/) [coco^](http://zer0117.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://yygreengrass.lofter.com/) [綠草_每日吸Kiki吸不夠](http://yygreengrass.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://moming075.lofter.com/) [墨铭](http://moming075.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://xiaoling942.lofter.com/) [♚萧翎♚](http://xiaoling942.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://yin2555.lofter.com/) [音 ▼](http://yin2555.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://sangboliang180.lofter.com/) [桑薄凉](http://sangboliang180.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) [蓝蓝蓝鸟](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) [蓝蓝蓝鸟](http://rainbowandbird.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
[上一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_da75019)  
[下一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_d09377c)  


  
© [战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)|Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


回到顶部

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp战五渣斯基'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.about').click(function(){  
$(this).toggleClass('clicked');  
$('.aboutlayer').toggle();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;


End file.
